Hiljaisuus
by Hopealanka
Summary: "Ääneen puhuessaan he loppujen lopuksi vain päätyivät valehtelemaan, kummatkin heistä, ja he molemmat tiesivät sen. Joskus vaitiolo puhui sanoja voimakkaammin."


Pairing: RusFin (viittauksia SuFiniin jos nyt sattuu tahtomaan)

A/N: Tämä oikeasti yllätti minut! Päivämäärän mukaan ilmeisesti kirjoitin tämän jo joskus toukokuussa, ja unohdin sitten täydellisesti! Joten kun tämä täysin äkkiarvaamatta ilmestyi silmieni eteen ja hätkähdytti minut puolikuoliaaksi, ajattelin, että kai sen sitten voisi siitä ilosta jopa julkaistakin.

Songfic, biisinä Irinan "Hiljaisuus". Sijoitettu 1900-luvun alkupuoliskolle ennen Suomen itsenäistymistä. Ihmisnimiä käytän jälleen kerran.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiljaisuus<strong>

* * *

><p>Seinällä tasaisesti raksuttava kellon viisarit olivat liikkuneet jo jokin aika sitten kahden yli. Yleensä rauhoittava, unettava raksutus oli kuitenkin tänä yönä ajaa Tinon hulluksi. Suomalainen ei voinut nähdä tiheän pimeyden läpi, mutta aina välillä sekuntien loppumatonta, yksitoikkoista kulkua rikkoivat tasatuntien kumeat lyönnit, jotka yhtä aikaa aina pelastivat Tinon juuri kun hän oli jo lähellä ottaa koko vanhan antiikkikellon seinältä alas tasaisen raksutuksen käydessä liikaa hänellä hermoilleen. Toisaalta ne myös kasvattivat hänen levottomuuttaan. Kello oli lyönyt viimeksi kahdesti eikä siitä voinut olla niin pitkä aika... Eihän? Pimeässä oli käsittämättömän helppo kadottaa ajantajunsa.<p>

_**Mä kuulen eteisestä askeleet**_

Tino kääriytyi tiukemmalle kerälle vällyjen alla. _Tule jo, tule jo, tule jo... Älä tule koskaan_. Korvat yrittivät kuulostella kellon raksutuksen yli tuttuja askelia, edes jotain, mutta kellon äänen ja hänen oman vaimean hengityksensä takaa kaikui vain pohjaton, kuurouttava hiljaisuus. Tässä talossa oli liikaa tilaa. Liian paljon avaria huoneita, jotka aina kutsuivat hiljaisuutta magneetin tavoin luokseen. Suurta, epämukavaa hiljaisuutta. Tino ei viihtynyt täällä. Ei yksin, maatessaan hereillä yön läpitunkemattomassa pimeydessä, kun kaikki muut jo nukkuivat.

Kun hermoja repivän tasaisen äänen takaa kuului vihdoin jotain muuta, sitä mitä suomalainen oli koko ajan odottanut, hän yhtä aikaa käänsi kylkeään ovesta poispäin ja antoi itsensä rauhoittua. Ovien ja portaiden takana tarpeettoman tilava halli sai painavat askeleet vasten kivilattioita kaikumaan kolkosti.

Tino tiesi, että nuo askelten kaiut olisivat voineet ohittaa hänen huoneensa oven, kuten ne välillä tekivätkin. Ne olisivat voineet myös lakata kokonaan jo ennen kuin ehtisivät hänen ovelleen, jolloin niitä seuraisi myöskin tutuksi käynyt tömähdys _hänen _kaatuessa suorilta jaloilta lattialle - tätä tapahtumaa edelsi aina jopa karaistuneelle venäläiselle liian suuri määrä vodkaa. Ne voisivat myös kääntyä portaista toiseen suuntaan. Jäädä alakertaan, mitä vain.

Mutta Tino tiesi paremmin, oli oppinut ennakoimaan jo askelten kaiuista millaisella tuulella toinen oli ja mitä täten aikoi tehdä. Hän tiesi jo valmiiksi voivansa odottaa sitä, kun aavistuksen horjuvat askeleet pysähtyivät hänen ovensa taakse.

Lyhyt hetki, jolloin ainoa ääni oli jälleen seinällä roikkuvan kellon tikitys, Tinon pidätellessä tajuamattaan henkeään, ja hänen ovensa ulkopuolta vasten painunut käsi, sen päästämä vaimea riipivä ääni kynsien naarmuttaessa tiensä sen puista pintaa alaspäin. Tino veti peiton paremmin päälleen juuri ennen kuin kuului naksahdus oven rivan kääntyessä hitaasti alaspäin.

_**Sä viereen kaadut, tilaa siihen teet**_

Ivan toi aina mukanaan jotain, minkä tunsi alitajunnassaan vahvasti ja mikä sai jokaisella kylmät väreet kulkemaan selkää pitkin, mutta jonka syytä oli ensisilmäyksellä vaikea tajuta. Enää se ei kuitenkaan saanut Tinoa perääntymään henkisesti samoin kuin alkuaikoina, hänen tietoisesti hyväksyttyään sen jollain tapaa kuuluvan venäläisen olemukseen. Ivanin raskaat askeleet siirtyivät huoneen sisäpuolelle ja ovi painui raskaasti - ehkä toinen otti siitä tukea - tämän takana jälleen kiinni. Tino puristi silmänsä kiinni. Ei koska hän olisi pelännyt, ei unohtaakseen tilanteen tai paetakseen sitä henkisesti. Hän vain toivoi, että olisi sittenkin nukahtanut valvomisen sijasta.

Hän odotti aina. Ja oli aina yhtä pettynyt, tuli Ivan sitten tai ei.

Sängyn jouset narahtivat venäläisen painon alla tämän istahtaessa vuoteen reunalle. Äkkiä ilmassa soi vaimea, epävireinen hyräily, jonka Tino saattoi pienellä vaivalla tunnistaa erääksi venäläiseksi kansanlauluksi. Hän kuunteli sitä joskus toisen kanssa yhdessä. Sen alta kuului puhinaa ja vaatteiden kahinaa sekä kaksinkappalein tömähdyksiä raskaiden saappaiden tippuessa venäläisen jaloista lattialle. Tino oli varma, että tämä potkaisisi ne sängyn alle kuten aina. Kuten tämä oli aina tehnyt kaikkien näiden vuosien ajan.

Lisää kahinaa ja lattialle tippuvia vaatteita, kunnes jouset narahtivat uudemman kerran, tällä kertaa Ivanin laskeutuessa makuulleen. Venäläinen kiskoi hellävaroin, melkein lempeästi Tinon ympärille kääriytynyttä huopaa saadakseen siitä peitettä myös itselleen.

_**Et sano sanaakaan, tuijotat mun niskaa vaan**_

Pian Tinon hermoja aiemmin repinyt hiljaisuus ja sitä ainoana värittävä loppumaton tikitys lankesi takaisin huoneeseen, vain Ivanin raskaamman hengityksen tuodessa siihen lisänsä. Tino ei liikahtanutkaan, makasi vain selin tähän ja tunsi kuuman hengityksen niskassaan. Ivan haisi vodkalta kuten lähes aina, tuon lemun peittäessä lähes kokonaan alle tuttu häivähdys auringonkukista. Tino piti perimmäisestä pohjatuoksusta enemmän kuin liian vahvalta lemuavasta alkoholista - olkoonkin, että hän tiesi ajoittain Ivanista tutun vodkan katkun uhoavan itsestäänkin. Äkisti suomalainen tajusi, miten paljon oli loppujenlopuksi nauttinutkaan toisen hyräilystä vain joitakin hetkiä aiemmin. Mutta tämä ei ollut jatkanut käytyään makuulle, pysytteli vain hiljaa. Liian tasainen hengitys kieli, ettei venäläinen kuitenkaan ollut vielä unessa.

_**Samalla kun mä leikin nukkuvaa**_

Ei yhtään sen enempää unessa kuin Tinokaan. Mutta hän tiesi, esitettyään jo nukahtaneensa niin monia kertoja, monia vuosisatoja, että pystyi harhauttamaan jopa Ivania, joka luultavasti pysyi vaiti vain koska ei halunnut herättää oletettavasti nukkuvaa suomalaista. Syitä oli monia, mutta Tino oli saanut esittää tämän lisäksi monenlaisia rooleja, sekä itsensä että muiden hyväksi, ensin Berwaldin, sitten Ivanin edessä.

Eikä hän koskaan jälkikäteen tuntenut oloaan lainkaan syylliseksi. Ei edes kun jäi kiinni.

_**Liian usein kaipaan niitä hetkiä, et saisin yksin nukahtaa ja herätä**_

Mikä sitten sai hänet esittämään? Sai hänet puristamaan silmänsä kiinni ja olemaan reagoimatta mitenkään Ivanin läheisyyteen aivan hänen vieressään. Kyse ei ollut siitä, että hän nimenomaan ei olisi halunnut venäläisen kaatuvan juuri hänen viereensä palatessaan ylisuureen kotiinsa myöhään yöllä. Mutta se ei myöskään ollut sitä, että hän olisi halunnut venäläistä viereensä.

Tino... ei tiennyt.

Vielä viisikymmentä vuotta sitten hän ei ollut osannut kuvitellakaan voivansa elää ilman jotakuta kannattelemassa häntä. Ilman jotakuta jonka lämpöön nukahtaa, jotakuta johon hän saattoi turvata. Pikkuhiljaa, itse hädin tuskin tiedostaen koko asiaa, vuosikymmenten aikana kehittyneet ajatukset ja tunteet kuitenkin painoivat nykypäivänä merkkinsä suomalaiseen, vaikka hän juuri tälläkin esityksellään yritti vain olla näyttämättä niitä.

Jossain vaiheessa turvallinen syli ja nukahtamiseen vaadittu läheisyys oli muuttunut ahdistavaksi, häntä henkisesti kasaan puristavaksi rusentamiseksi, vaikka Ivanin kädet olivat edelleen yhtä luistavat ja lämpimät kuin vuonna 1809, vaikka Tino itse silloin olikin ollut huomattavasti vastahakoisempi.

_**Ei tarvis jännittää ja sisintänsä selvittää**_

Silloin, alkuaikoina, Tino oli vastustellut silkkaa pelkoaan. Hän oli pelännyt muutosta, pelännyt jonkun toisen kuin Berwaldin läheisyyttä oltuaan vuosisatoja tiukasti ruotsalaisen otteessa - hyvässä ja pahassa. Ivan oli erilainen, tämä piti häntä lähellään yhtä omistushaluisesti, mutta jollain tapaa paljon vapaammin, jättäen Tinolle enemmän omaa tilaa hengittää. Myös raitista ilmaa, ei vain toisen tuoksua. Ivan haisi vodkalta ja auringonkukilta, siinä missä Berwaldin erittäin tutuksi tullut ominaistuoksu oli jotain aivan muuta.

Parissa vuosikymmenessä Tino oli tottunut, ja alun pelästyksensekaisen riemu omasta autonomiasta oli tasoittunut puolittain itsenäiseen luottamukseen. Ivanin tsaari oli hänen suuriruhtinaansa, Ivan oli se, jota hän viime kädessä totteli. Mutta hän sai ajatella itsekin.

Berwald oli sanonut aina, että tieto ja ajattelu tuottivat vain tuskaa ja siksi hän tahtoi säästää Tinoa siltä. Ehkä se oli itsekäs tekosyy, mutta mitä luultavimmin se oli myös totta. Varovainen itsenäisyyden tunne, itsestään ja omasta asemastaan, että hänkin saattoi olla jotakin muuta kuin vain maakunta tai pala jotain toista, oli alkanut kasvaa. Ja jatkanut kasvuaan.

Ja alkanut pikkuhiljaa luomaan salakavalasti levenevää juopaa hänen ja Ivanin välille.

Alkuaikojen pelko oli palannut, erilaisena mutta kuitenkin. Tino pelkäsi yhä yhtälailla itsensä vuoksi, mutta nyt tunteeseen sekoittui myös tunne siitä mitä hän _itse_ todella oli, mitä hän saattaisi olla. Ja myös se, että Ivan hänen vieressään oli antamalla hänelle vapautta vain kahlinnut hänet.

Ei häkkilintukaan tiedä olevansa vanki, kunnes sen kerran pääsee maistamaan miltä tuntuu lentää sinisellä taivaalla.

_**Kun ei sitä ymmärrä itsekään**_

Ehkä kaikki isompien maiden alusmaiden heijastumat tunsivat syvällä sisimmässään samalla tavoin, vaikkeivät sitä olisikaan tiedostaneet. Että he olivat häkissä. Ehkä jokaisella oli kaipuu taivaalle, vapauteen.

Tino ei tiennyt.

Hän ei tiennyt edes mitä ajatteli Ivanista. Hän ei vihannut tätä. Hän ei rakastanut tätä. Kai. Voiko heidän laistensa välillä ylipäätään puhua tunteista?

Hän ei tiennyt, Luoja, hän ei tiennyt, eikä pystynyt kertomaan sitä kenellekään.

Vaikka hänellä olikin aavistus, pikkuhiljaa heräilevä tietoisuus itsestään ja omasta voimastaan, hän ei tiennyt tarkkaan kuka oli. Aiemmin hän oli Ruotsin maakunta. Nyt Venäjään kuuluva autonominen alue. Suomen suurruhtinaskunta. Hän ei tiennyt kuka oli, mitä tahtoi ja minne oli menossa. Minne hän _voisi_ mennä.

_**Mä tiedän sun on vaikee ymmärtää**_

Ivan varmaankin saisi kohtauksen jos kuulisi mitä hänen lojaalin, uskollisen Suomensa päässä liikkui. Tino ei kapinoinut. Siinä missä Feliks oli noussut kapinaan ja kärsinyt sen takia, Tino oli salaisesti paheksunut ystäväänsä. Hän luotti Ivaniin.

Hän luotti vielä riittävästi Ivaniin... Hän oli luottanut Ivaniin.

Ehkä.

Ehkä venäläisen violetit silmät olisivat palaneet yhtä pettyneinä, yhtä ymmärtämättöminä, kysyen _miksi_ jos hän olisi noussut avoimeen kapinaan monien muiden tavoin. Ehkä Tino olisi voinut upota niistä tihkuvaan raakaan, väkevään murheeseen.

Joka kaikki kertoi, ettei Ivan voinut ymmärtää minkä takia Feliks ja muut nousivat vastarintaan, tahtoivat pois. Vaikka venäläisen oli menneisyydessään ollut pakko tuntea sama polttava, pakottava palo rinnassaan. Ehkä tämä oli unohtanut sen. Ehkä tämä tahtoi unohtaa.

Ivan oli, loppujen lopuksi, käsittämättömän lapsellinen. Lapsellisen antelias, lapsellisen hyvä, lapsellisen viaton. Lapsellisen julma, lapsellisen ajattelematon ja lapsien tapaan lähes täysin sokea muulle kuin omalle kivulleen.

_**Haluan sun lähelle, mutten että kosket**_

Venäläisen sormet kulkivat varoen, vain kevyesti sormenpäillään Tinon ihoa koskien suomalaisen olkapäätä pitkin tämän kaulalle. Ne olivat tänään omituisen lempeät, varovaiset, kuin toinen ei olisi halunnut herättää nukkuvaa. Ivanilla oli omat parhaat hetkensä, mutta kuitenkin kosketuksen hellyys sai Tinon hämmentymään. Kenties toinen ei olisi koskaan tehnyt samoin jos olisi tiennyt suomalaisen olevan hereillä.

Sormet liikkuivat kaulan kaarelle ja jäivät silittelemään lämmintä ihoa kevyesti. Tino tukahdutti halun vapista, se olisi vain kavaltanut hänet. Luoja tiesi mitä Ivan olisi silloin tehnyt.

Kevyt kosketus tuntui hyvältä, rauhoittavalta.

Samanaikaisesti se sai Tinon värisemään sisäisesti, vain silkasta fyysisen kosketuksen vastenmielisyydestä. Viime aikoina venäläisen ennen niin turvallinen läheisyys oli alkanut tuntua päivä päivältä kartettavammalta, vaikkei suomalainen koskaan kyennytkään sanomaan sitä ääneen, ei hän ollut niin typerä. Tuttuna Ivan pysyi silti, vaikkei Tino enää kyennytkään katsomaan tätä silmiin tai vastaamaan suudelmaan yhtä rehellisesti kuin ennen.

Hän ei olisi ikinä lyönyt Ivanin kättä sivuun - ei _vielä_. Mutta niin hämmästyneeksi ja lämpimäksi kuin tämä epätavallisen hellä läheisyys hänet saikin itsensä tuntemaan, olisi hän mieluiten ryöminyt kauemmas.

_**Ja voi kun se riittäisi sullekin**_

Mutta Ivan oli kuin lapsi, aina takertumassa kiinni. Tino oli kuullut kysymyksen "Etkö sinä rakastakin minua, da?" niin monesti, ettei saattoi melkein kuulla sen korvissaan. Ivan tarvitsi vakuutteluja sekä uskollisuudesta että rakkaudesta, tarvitsi joka päivä kaikilta uuden lupauksen siitä, etteivät nämä jättäisi häntä yksin. Ivanin täytyi saada tuntea olevansa rakastettu, tuntea jonkun tarvitsevan häntä. Loppujen lopuksi, Tino ajatteli usein, venäläinen tarvitsi muita huomattavasti enemmän kuin nämä tätä. Mutta niin kovasti kuin Ivan yrittikin tehdä alusmaansa yhtä riippuvaisiksi itsestään kuin tämä alitajuisesti heistä oli, usein tulos oli päinvastainen.

Ivanin vain _täytyi_ saada tuntea itsensä rakastetuksi ja tarpeelliseksi peläten lähes hysteerisesti yksin jäämistä.

_**Niin tää kaikki vois jatkuu paljon helpommin**_

Mutta tie, kahtia repivä tie, jonka Tino oli aloittanut ennen kuin sitä edes oli tiennyt, ei tulisi loppumaan heidän kahden välisille suhteilleen suotuisasti. Suomalainen ei ollut aivan varma, mihin tämä kehitys oli häntä viemässä tai Ivanin kehitys tätä, mutta selvää oli, että koko ajan kehkeytyvät tunteet tulisivat purkautumaan joku päivä.

Ehkä sitten heitä kohtaisi loppu.

Tai ainakin loppu sille, minkä takia Tino oli aina kyennyt arvostamaan Ivania enemmän kuin useimmat tässä talossa. Minkä takia hän valvoi öitä ja minkä takia hän nykyään näytteli olevansa unessa.

Yhtä vakaasti kuin heidän kahden välille repeytynyt kuilu, joka oli vasta ohut, vaaraton railo jäässä, mutta levenisi ajan mittaan, myös tämä ero kasvaisi. Ivan halusi hänet lähelleen, Tino halusi pois.

Ivan ei päästäisi häntä pois.

Eikä Tino jäisi tänne elävänä.

Eikä kumpikaan antaisi ajan mittaan enää periksi tavoitteistaan. Ei ilman mustasukkaisuutta ja riitoja ja loputtomia tämän tapaisia öitä.

_**Mulle tämä syvä hiljaisuus on parempi kuin huono valhe uus**_

Ivan vaihtoi asentoaan ja jätti toisen käsivartensa Tinon ympärille, liikahtamatta enää sen jälkeen. Hengityksestä uhoava alkoholi tuntui vielä tovin pökerryttävän voimakkaalta ennen kuin siihenkin turtui. Kaikkeen turtui aikanaan. Jopa valehteluun, vaikka Tino olikin pohjimmiltaan rehellinen ihminen.

"_Hmm, missäs sinä olit tänään?"  
>"Ulkona... Tarkoitan, lähdin kävelylle."<br>"Pikku Finljándija ei siis ollut luvattomilla teillä, eihän, da?"_

"_En tietenkään, Ivan. Älä houri."_

_Tarpeetonta sanoa, hänellä oli ollut hyvin suunniteltu ja hyvin salainen tapaaminen Ludwigin kanssa. Hän halusi ulos tästä talosta, muttei kyennyt siihen yksin, ja tarvitsi apua. Kipeästi._

Toisin kuin Ivan, Tino ei koskaan kysynyt toiselta missä tämä oli, miksi tämä tuli kerta kerralta myöhemmin ja entistä humaltuneempana kotiin, ja miksi tämän violetteihin silmiin oli alkanut syntyä tylsä, turtunut tuijotus kuin uupuneilla, itsensä turruttaneilla ihmisillä.

Usein he olivat vain hiljaa, kuten nyt.

Ääneen puhuessaan he loppujen lopuksi vain päätyivät valehtelemaan, kummatkin heistä, ja he molemmat tiesivät sen. Joskus vaitiolo puhui sanoja voimakkaammin.

_**En voi sanoo suoraakaan et: "Joo, edelleen ahdistaa".**_

Mutta silloinkin, kun ääneen lausutut sanat eivät värittäneet heidän välisiä, sanattomia keskusteluitaan, kun äänettömyys jätti enemmän tilaa muille aisteille ja kaikki ääneen lausumaton tunkeutui henkisesti tavattoman kipeää tehden ihohuokosten läpi, he hymyilivät. Hymyilivät siitä huolimatta, että kumpikin voi pahoin, kumpaakin loukkasi vahingossa kadotettu yhteisymmärrys ja väreettömät, tunteettomat ilmeet.

Tino ei tiennyt, olivatko he omineet tuon selviytymiskeinon toisiltaan vai oliko se syntynyt kummankin taholla itsestään.

Ivan hymyili aina, huolimatta siitä että silmät olivat tyhjät ja suun virne kolkko ja jätti aina vastapuolen sisintä myöten kylmäksi.

Tino hymyili myös. Kaikkien mielestä aidommin ja usein myös aivan oikeasti, mutta pohjimmiltaan yhtä pakotetun vaivattomasti kuin Ivan. Ehkä venäläinen oli piiloutunut liian kauas ainaisen maskinsa taakse. Joskus Tinoa kylmäsi hänen ajatellessaan, että jonain päivänä hänkin saattaisi näyttää samalta, hymyillä samalla tavalla.

Oli kuitenkin parempi näyttää edes väkinäisesti iloiselta, viestittää ilmeellään tuota tunnetta symboloivaa elettä. Ivan näki luultavasti hymyilevien kasvojen ilmeen taakse, mutta oli niin uppoutunut vakuuttamaan itselleen, että _Tino on onnellinen, Tino hymyilee, kaikki on hyvin, hän rakastaa sinua_, ettei uskaltanut tunnustaa huomioita itselleen.

Kumpikin heistä oli väärässä.

_**Kun me sitä jäätäis sitten kelaamaan**_

Tino toivoi venäläisen jo nukahtavan, mutta niskaa polttelevan hengityksen epäluonnollisen vakaa tasaisuus ja hänen ympärilleen kietoutuneen käsivarren levoton paikan vaihtelu kertoivat toisin. Hän ei voinut kuin pakottaa itsensä liikkumattomaksi, pitämään hengenvetonsa kurissa, vaikka hän olisi tahtonut työntää Ivanin pois, lyödä oven tämän takana lukkoon ja _kiljua_.

Jos hän kääntyisi nyt? Sanoisi venäläiselle mitä hänen mielessään liikkui? Tino tukahdutti virneen, joka liikkui jossain virnistyksen ja tuskanirveen välimailla. Ivan ei ikinä antaisi anteeksi ja hän tulisi maksamaan harkitsematonta purkaustaan vielä kauan, kauan tästä eteenpäin.

Joten suomalainen pakotti itsensä hiljaiseksi.

_**Mut, hei, ei tää oo helppoo mullekaan**_

Siirreltyään aikansa painopistettään suunnalta toiselle, Ivan vihdoin nousi tuskin kuultavan huokaisun päästäen istumaan sängyn laidalle. Tino pysyi sijallaan ja kuunteli venäläisen raskasta, katkonaista hengitystä.

Ja yllättäen, Ivanin siirtäessä painoaan sivulle voidakseen silittää hänen hiuksiaan, Tino käännähti selälleen ja räväytti silmänsä auki. Hän ei nähnyt toisen silmiä pimeässä, mutta saattoi tuntea pienen säikähdyksestä tai hämmästyksestä tai kiukusta, mistä vain, kertovan jännityksen toisessa ennen kuin tämä rentoutui taas.

He katsoivat toisiaan pimeän verhon läpi, kummankaan erottomatta yksityiskohtia, mutta pysyen edelleen hiljaa. Äänettä Ivan heitti jalkansa takaisin vuoteelle ja istui Tinon viereen, laskien toisen kätensä tämän toiselle puolelle ja kumartuen näin suomalaisen yli. Tino ei edes säpsähtänyt.

"Suomi."

"Venäjä."

Aiemmin, vuosia sitten, Ivan olisi tässä vaiheessa kumartunut alas ja antanut Tinolle sietämättömän vodkalta maistuvan suudelman ja jättänyt hänet haukkomaan sen jälkeen henkeään, mutta tänään, enää, he vai pysyivät näin. Jokin osa suomalaisesta tahtoi epätoivoisesti tarttua venäläisen kaulan ympärille ja vetää tämä alas, pakottaa toinen sekä hänet itse muistamaan miltä tuntui vielä silloin, kun yöt eivät olleet painostavan hiljaisia ja Ivan aina säilyvästä mustasukkaisuudestaan huolimatta oli vielä niin kovin lempeä.

Mutta hän ei tehnyt niin.

_**Mä en vaan pysty sanomaan mikä mieltä painaa**_

Lopulta Ivan avasi suunsa, puhuen käheällä, tunkkaisella äänellä: "Oletko sinä ollut valveilla koko ajan?" Tino ei vastannut, käänsi vain päätään hieman sivulle. Tunnelma jäätyi. Hänen yllätyksekseen mitään ei kuitenkaan tullut, venäläinen vain vetäytyi pois hänen yltään ja siirtyi lähemmäs vuoteen reunaa, kauemmas hänestä.

"Sinä olisit voinut vain sanoa..." Todella, oliko Tino kuulevinaan tympeän, lievästi alkoholin samentaman äänensävyn alla surua? Ei, ei varmasti.

Suomalainen kömpi istualleen ja nojasi taaksepäin sängyn päätyyn, vetäen polvet vasten rintaansa.

"Todella, Suomi, mikä sinua nykyään vaivaa? Mikä meitä vaivaa?" Tino nuolaisi huuliaan, ennen kuin kuiskasi yhden tuskin kuultavan sanan, jota venäläinen ei kuitenkaan olisi kyennyt ymmärtämään sen ollessa suomea: "_Sinä_".

_**Joo, ja mä tiedän ettet jaksa kovinkaan kauaa**_

Äkkiä Ivan oli hänen huulillaan, alkoholin katkuisen hengityksen salvatessa Tinon hengitystiet sen ollessa taas äkkiä niin lähellä, ennen kuin hän ei enää yksinkertaisesti muistanut hengittää nenän kautta hänen suunsa jäätyä täysin Ivanin oman armoille.

Tino kääri kätensä Ivanin kaulan ympäri, veti tämän lähemmäs vasten itseään ja vastasi suudelmaan yhtä epätoivoisella vimmalla kuin Ivan.

Äkkiä oli vain kiihkeä hengitys ja vodkalta maistuva suudelma, enemmän kaikkea kuin pitkään aikaan.

"Minä rakastan sinua. Minä rakastan sinua, Tino", Ivan hengitti hänen huulilleen, kädet suomalaisen vehnänvaaleissa hiuksissa.

Ja Tinon silmät lasittuivat.

_**Tää hiljaisuus taitaa meidät tappaa**_

Aivan yhtä äkillisesti kuin kohtaus oli alkanut, se myös loppui Ivanin äkkiä vetäytyessä irti ja käytännössä loikaten alas sängystä jaloilleen lattialle.

Hetken hän katsoi Tinoa pimeän läpi, kuin odottaen vastaus äskeisiin sanoihin.

Muttei koskaan saanut vastaustaan Tinon puristaessa huulensa tiukasti yhteen kun hän kävi sanaa sanomatta jälleen makuulle ja veti peiton päänsä yli.

Kello seinällä raksutti kuin tuomionkellot. Suomalainen vannoi, että tikityksen täytyi olla niin kovaäänistä, että se kuului talon ulkopuolellekin.

Lopulta Ivanin aiempaa vielä raskaammat askeleet kääntyivät pois, ja oven kolaus kertoi tämän menneen.

Vasta toisen mentyä Tino sukelsi esiin peiton alta ja rikkoi tarkoituksellisesti hiljaisuuden, kuin yrittäen näin juosta karkuun sitä, alkaessaan kirota vaimeasti omalla äidinkielellään. Sanat tukahtuivat petollisesti, ja Tinon suussa maistui ja silmissä kirveli suolavesi, polttaen reittinsä alas poskia, syystä jota hän ei ymmärtänyt. Oli niin monia syitä, itsessään ja Ivanissa, joita oli mahdoton ymmärtää.

Sanottiin, että sanat saattoivat haavoittaa pahemmin kuin terävinkään veitsi. Mutta niiden puute viilsi tällä kertaa paljon syvemmältä.


End file.
